


Ночь игр

by Redlix



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlix/pseuds/Redlix
Summary: - Луз, давай сыграем в правду или действие? Только на это раз выбери, пожалуйста, правду.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Hooty, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Ночь игр

Кубики ребром падают на деревянную доску для игры и несколько раз звучно отскакивают, перед тем как наконец упасть и показать общее число. 

\- Шесть и... Шесть! Надо же, Эмити, тебе слишком везёт в этой игре! - Гас практически кричит это, он сильно удивлен. Всю игру паренёк идёт позади всех.

Луз улыбается и смотрит на Эмити. Ведьма отрывает взгляд от игровых костей и случайно сталкивается со взглядом Луз. Девушка тут же краснеет, заправляет прядь зелёных волос за ухо и вновь смотрит на игровое поле, где она в сильном отрыве от остальных.

\- Да ничего такого... Чистая удача. - Эмити отвечает Гасу и отмахивается. Луз всё ещё не может отвести свой взгляд от ведьмы. Просто она очень рада, что Эмити теперь веселится со всеми ними, что улыбка, на обычно угрюмом лице, появляется теперь гораздо чаще. 

Когда ребята доиграли, то Луз предложила сыграть в другую игру. И она была действительно удивлена, что такой простой и популярной игры нет на Кипящих островах.

\- Вы действительно не знаете, что такое правда или действие? - От удивления Луз прикрывает рот руками. - Ладно, тогда я быстро объясню правила! Начну с того, что эта игра сближает людей и позволяет узнать много нового! И если честно, мне раньше было не с кем играть в неё, но теперь у меня есть друзья и мы можем поиграть! Первый игрок спрашивает у второго: «Правда или действие?». А далее, если второй игрок выбрал действие, то первый задаёт ему что-нибудь сделать, а если правду, то честный ответ на какой-либо вопрос. Затем уже этот игрок задаёт вопрос: «правда или действие?» тому, кому хочет. Только всё в пределах разумного, чтобы никто не обижался, а то у меня был негативный опыт игры однажды... Но ничего страшного, давайте начнём! Уиллоу, правда или действие?

\- Давай... - Девушка в милой зелёной пижаме задумалась. Пока она думала Луз ещё раз мельком посмотрела на Эмити. Честно говоря, Луз замечает, что иногда её сердце стучит быстрее. Когда Эмити смеётся или когда они, случайно или не очень, соприкасаются, но это нормально, наверное Луз просто слишком сильно нравится Эмити как подруга и с ней действительно очень приятно проводить время. - Правду. 

\- О! Я сразу же знаю, что хочу спросить! Ты когда-нибудь скучала по кому-нибудь? Может по каким-нибудь временам в твоей жизни? - Краем глаза Луз заметила, что Эмити напряглась. Её руки невольно сжались в кулаки и розовые пижамные штаны смялись от этого.

\- Да... Я скучала и по временам, и по человеку. - Ребята сидели в кругу. Уиллоу, потом Гас, затем Эмити и рядом с ней Луз. И девушки напротив, а именно Уиллоу и Эмити, переглянулись. Сожаление невооружённым глазом читалось на лице Эмити. Ей действительно жаль, что она так грубо разорвала дружбу с девушкой однажды. - С недавних пор я всё понимаю и не осуждаю того человека, с которым нам пришлось разойтись. Но в любом случае мне нравилось раньше проводить с тобой время, Эмити, и сейчас всё тоже проходит вполне неплохо. - Ведьма поправляет очки и искренне улыбается. На душе становится гораздо спокойнее, руки разжимают ткань несчастных штанов. Вспотевшие из-за нервов ладони разглаживают появившиеся на одежде складки. Эмити улыбается в ответ, но слегка смущенная улыбка быстро исчезает, как только она слышит кому Уиллоу адресует свой вопрос.

\- Эмити, правда или действие?

\- Правда. - Девушка немного волнуется, но знает, что Уиллоу не задаст никаких каверзных вопросов. Спросит что-нибудь лёгкое.

\- Ты сейчас влюблена в кого-нибудь? Если не влюблена, то может тебе просто сильно нравится этот ч... Эта ведьма? Или может демон? Если это очень личное, то прости, можешь тогда не отвечать. - В мгновение всё лицо Эмити вспыхнуло. Она очень тихо одновременно надеется на две вещи, что абсолютно противоположны друг другу. А именно на то, что Луз не поняла намека и на то, что она поняла. Чёрт, Уиллоу, как ты заметила это? Эмити задаётся этим вопросом и понимает, что скорее всего, это всё слишком заметно. Заметно для всех кроме Луз.

\- Нет... Нет, это не секрет. Мне действительно кое-кто нравится. - Луз кусает губы. Почему-то эта фраза отдалась неприятным гулом в голове. Сердце сжалось, а дышать расхотелось. Просто есть желание раствориться в пространстве и больше не слышать этого. Луз знала, что Эмити кто-то нравится и после грома. Но слышать это так неприятно. Почему... Почему так неприятно это слышать? 

\- Луз? - Кажется, девушка слишком ушла в себя. Все слова просто потеряли смысл, а голова одновременно была такой пустой и наполненной размышлениями. Эмити осторожно взяла подругу за руку. Сердцебиение вновь ускорилось. Луз осторожно повернула голову в сторону ведьмы.

\- Да? - Эмити поняла, что Луз задел её ответ. Боже, Луз... Ну почему ты не понимаешь намеки. Все люди такие... Просто такие! Даже нет слова, чтобы сказать это максимально не грубо... Хотя возможно есть. Все люди такие тугодумы? 

\- Правда или действие? - Эмити смотрит на растерянное лицо. Ведьма сейчас и сама утопает в размышлениях, да пытается не дать им съесть себя заживо. Просто ей интересно, значит ли такая реакция Луз ответные чувства в сторону Эмити? Ей точно не особо приятен тот факт, что Эмити влюблена в кого-либо. Ох, Эмити потом разберется с этим, определённо когда-нибудь потом. Они не могут сейчас просто взять и выяснять свои отношения, игнорируя присутствие Гаса и Уиллоу. Это будет некрасиво. Хотя, кажется, они обе уже начали делать это. В смысле игнорировать присутствие своих друзей. Эмити слегка нервно смотрит на ребят. Гас сидит с удивлённым лицом, но, кажется, он как и Луз, не слишком многое понимает в ситуации, а Уиллоу пытается подавить свою улыбку, но не может, поэтому прикрывает рот ладонью. Чёрт, Уиллоу, всё из-за тебя! Не надо тут улыбаться.

\- П... - Луз запинается, сегодня было слишком много правды. Возможно, что слишком много только для неё. - Действие. 

\- О! Это будет интересно! Какое действие ты задашь Луз, Эмити? - Гас потирает руки в нетерпении. Первое действие за сегодня для Луз и первое действие за всю жизнь для ведьм, что никогда не играли в эту игру прежде. - Человеческие игры такие забавные и интересные!

\- Я... Можно я немного подумаю? Всё-таки действие труднее, чем правда. - Ведьма в растерянности. Что задать? Какое действие? Точно нужно какое-нибудь сближающее. Но какое? Черт! Это очень сложно, нужно думать! Быстрее-быстрее, хоть что-нибудь. Эмити проводит руками по своей белой футболке и приобнимает себя за плечи. Она замечает, что все сидят в пижамах кроме Луз. Нет, штаны у неё точно пижамные, но не верх, она вновь в своей толстовке. Что если... Нет, ну уж нет... Эмити ломается несколько секунд перед этой мыслью и вскоре понимает, что зациклилась на ней. Она больше не может ничего придумать, а идея толстовки Луз на ней, так сильно манит. Так сильно! 

\- Сможешь дать мне свою толстовку до конца дня? - Эмити даже не хочет смотреть на выражение лица напротив, потому что она знает, что мордашка у Уиллоу сейчас очень даже довольная.

\- Эмити, ты замёрзла? Может лучше я дам свой костюм выдры, он действительно очень тёплый! И мы все свои, никто смеяться не будет! - Вот и вернулась обычная Луз. Словно того момента и не было. Смешанные чувства.

\- Нет, я хочу твою толстовку! В смысле... Нет, я... Я хочу чтобы ты выполнила моё действие, не увиливай от него, хитрая Луз. - Говорит Эмити, а после неловко смеётся. Стыдно. Очень стыдно, нужно было больше и дольше думать своей глупой влюблённой головой.

\- Ох... - Луз кладет руку на толстовку и неловко проводит пальцами по ткани. - Тогда сейчас я выполню действие. - Обе руки легли на нижний край предмета одежды и стянули его. Луз осталась в футболке на которой нарисована Азура. Это определенно точно не уходит от внимания Эмити. Девушка просто залипла на эту футболку, но поняла что будет сущей наглостью попросить Луз одолжить ещё и этот предмет одежды.

\- Тебе нравится? Если хочешь потом могу отдать! Я заказала её в интернете и могу потом ещё заказать! - Луз положила свою толстовку на ноги Эмити. 

\- Нет-нет, всё в порядке... Просто очень классная футболка! - Ведьма не перестает краснеть и натягивает на себя мягкую толстовку подруги. Луз и без того сидела близко к Эмити, и это было очень приятно, но теперь на ведьме ещё и часть одежды Луз. Это просто непередаваемые ощущения. Запах Луз, кажется, обитает теперь везде и медленно проникает и в саму Эмити. А тепло толстовки действительно сильно согрело не только девушку, но и её душу. Носить вещь любимого человека так... Необычно. Это словно вечные объятия с этой персоной. Вечные мягкие и приятные объятия. Кажется, голова начала немного кружиться. Совсем чуть-чуть. И это от радости. 

\- Гас, правда или действие?

\- Я хочу действие! Они такие веселые и необычные! - На лице паренька самая широкая из всех возможных улыбок. Он ёрзает на месте и уже хочет получить своё первое действие. 

Все разговоры начинают потихоньку меркнуть. Эмити гладит ткань толстовки. Такая приятная на ощупь. Девушка надевает капюшон, а когда видит взгляд Уиллоу и её брови, поднятые вверх в лёгком удивлении, то затягивает его посильнее, чтобы спрятать своё красное лицо. Эмити знает, что Уиллоу не осуждает, наоборот, она даже счастлива, что у Эмити есть любовный интерес, но это не делает этот факт менее смущающим.

\- Покажи иллюзию которой больше всего гордишься. - Честно? Эмити окончательно выпала из разговора. Для неё все слова как вода, текущая сквозь пальцы. Она не может ухватиться и за отдельное слово, чтобы вклиниться обратно. Связь с реальностью окончательно потеряна из-за одной глупой человеческой девушки. Из-за Луз. Кажется, что когда дневник вновь будет в руках Эмити, она поспешно заполнит тридцать страниц, и все эти страницы будут иметь одинаковое содержание: «Толстовка Луз. Её запах. Её тепло». И больше ничего, только эти три предложения, что будут быстро и импульсивно написаны на тридцать страниц, не меньше.

На самом деле, Эмити наивно думала, что эти чувства быстро отпустят её, но всё-таки не зря у девушки убежище в секции романтики. Она читала много книг на эту тему и никогда не думала, что будет одной из героинь самого глупого и нелепого сентиментального романа. Эмити всегда считала, что никогда не попадёт в ловушку любви, хоть иногда и сожалела о таких своих мыслях, да мечтала иметь ту, с кем можно ходить на свидания, меняться одеждой, держаться за руки. С кем можно вместе спать, долго болтать, читать книги, да и в целом просто проводить время вместе, как можно больше дарить свою любовь. Наполнять этой любовью, отдавать всю себя этому и получать нежность в ответ. Ладно, Эмити тихонько надеялась попасть в ловушку любви. И она признала это сидя в толстовке, которую хитрым способом выманила у девушки, в которую влюблена.

Игра продолжалась, пока Ида не пришла и не сказала идти спать ребятишкам, а то завтра утром и глаза открыть не смогут. И дети начали убирать гостиную, в которой весь вечер, ну и частичку ночи, проводили время. Пока Гас и Уиилоу мыли посуду, Эмити и Луз собирали игры. Луз случайно провела по руке Эмити, когда хотела поднять очередную карту с пола, рука ведьмы оказалась быстрее, поэтому она взяла карту и ощутила теплое прикосновение Луз. Она в мгновение оставила карту и резко отдернула свою руку, невероятно сильно покраснев. Но благо капюшон на опущенной голове не выдаёт выражение лица Эмити сейчас.

\- Ой, воу, прости, кошечка, я... У тебя действительно быстрые руки, и я не заметила. - Луз осторожно погладила капюшон толстовки и задела кошачье ушко на ней. - Всё... Всё хорошо? - Луз пытается отрицать то, что её сердце стучит быстро из-за этого глупого прикосновения. Она отрицает это. Просто её волнует поведение Эмити и не более, всё. Точно всё.

\- Всё хорошо, не волнуйся. - Эмити поднимает голову и улыбается. Так странно, так глупо, она всё ещё ощущает испепеляющее прикосновение на макушке. Именно в том месте, где была рука Луз. И такое после каждого прикосновения. А что происходит с Эмити после объятий можно даже не комментировать, и так понятно, что девушка буквально в шаге от того, чтобы упасть в обморок. Ведьма снимает капюшон и продолжает собирать карты. Её руки слегка трясутся. Нужен свежий воздух и свежая голова. Желательно не забитая огромной кучей мыслей об одной милой девчонке.

После уборки Гас, Уиллоу и Луз пошли наверх, а Эмити тихонько ускользнула из совиного дома. Уличная прохлада сразу же освежила девушку. Кожа покрылась мурашками, всё-таки слегка жаль, что толстовка Луз имеет короткие рукава. Девушка громко вздыхает. Она остро чувствует тот момент, когда холодный ветер касается разгоряченных щёк и аккуратно бьёт по ним своими порывами, призывая девушку обратно прийти в чувства. 

Это невозможно. Эмити уже устала. Устала испытывать чувства, терзающие душу эмоции. Устала много думать, понимать как мысли заполняют весь мозг и хотят просто задушить девушку. Устала постоянно писать в дневник о даже малейших действиях, которые были по отношению к Луз за сегодня. Эмити устала читать очередную книгу с пометкой в жанрах «романтика» и думать о том, а что если бы главными героинями были бы они с Луз. А сколько рисунков девушка нарисовала со своей пока что... Подругой. А может и не пока что, а может и навсегда, боже! Это так выматывает. Так. Сильно. Выматывает. Эмити громко вдыхает и выдыхает, она прижимается спиной к двери совиного дома, а после ощущает затылком клюв и резко отскакивает от двери.

\- Хути! Ты такой тихий, я забыла, что ты здесь! - Эмити положила руку на сердце, будто это поможет успокоиться и угомонить своё слишком быстрое сердцебиение. Холодный пот пробил девушку. Чёрт, Хути, почему ты всегда такой... Неожиданный и постоянно не к месту, чёрт.

\- Иногда я и сам забываю, что я здесь, но не бойся, я не буду мешать твоим любовным переживаниям, хут-хут! - Эмити хмурится, но ничего не отвечает. У неё нет сил спорить с Хути. Тем более зачем спорить, если он прав. Девушка не любит признавать правоту других, тем более если это надоедливая сова, но всё-таки... Он прав. У Эмити есть любовные переживания, и им лучше не мешать.

Девушка отходит от двери подальше и просто смотрит на ночное небо, на красивую луну и яркие звёзды. Голова ведьмы переполнена всем, чем только можно. Она улыбается на свою собственную мысль о том, что если бы до знакомства с Луз ей кто-нибудь сказал, что она влюбится в такую простую, но одновременно и сложную, человеческую девушку, то Эмити рассмеялась бы в лицо этому демону или же ведьме. Вот только сейчас не смешно. Уже действительно совсем не смешно. Девушка распустила свой маленький хвост и запустила руки в волосы, слегка массируя голову подушечками пальцев. Далее Эмити села на мягкую траву и прикрыла глаза. Как перестать переживать за каждое чёртово слово и действие перед Луз? Как перестать краснеть? Как перестать на каждое её прикосновение мечтать об ещё и ещё одном, а в объятиях желать раствориться и крепко вцепиться в девушку, так, чтобы она никогда не смогла отпустить? Как перестать думать о ней? Просто... Как? Это так сильно терзает подростка. Её душа расходится уже не на лоскуты ткани, а на жалкие нити... 

\- Эмити, о вот ты здесь! - Луз подбежала к девушке, сидящей на траве и обнимающей свои колени. Как только Эмити услышала своё имя, то сразу раскрыла глаза и ощутила то, что холодный ветер вновь пытается привести её в чувства. Кровь приливает к щекам. Возможно даже, что скоро поднимется температура всего тела несчастной влюбленной ведьмы. - Я тебя обыскалась! - Луз присела совсем рядом и приобняла подругу за плечо. Сердцебиение обеих ускорилось. Луз ощутила какое-то приятное чувство, пусть и волнующее, но приятное. Девушка немного боится этого, но она не убрала руку с плеча подруги, а наоборот слегка сжала его. Эмитич в свою очередь, мечтает потерять сознание, потому что эмоции уже наполнили её всю и нещадно выливаются за края. - Ребята подумали, что возможно, ты потерялась в доме, но знаешь, я не поверила в это, ты уже тут была и я не думаю, что в совином доме тяжело ориентироваться. Тем более, что ты знаешь где моя комната! - Эмити чувствует нервные нотки в голосе и суммирует это с тем, что Луз очень быстро всё проговаривает, иногда проглатывая некоторые слова. А ещё её голос немного подрагивает, но ведьма думает, что ей это только кажется. Наверное, Луз нервничает из-за того, что Эмити ушла не предупредив остальных. «Ребят, я настолько сильно влюблена в Луз, что мне нужна передышка после нахождения с ней в одном помещении!». Смешно. И Эмити улыбается этим мыслям, совершенно забывая о том, кто сейчас сидит рядом с ней и приобнимает одной рукой за плечо. - Чего ты улыбаешься? - Да, в голосе есть волнение. Эмити поражена. Нет, она знала, что Луз волнуется за неё... Или же Луз волнуется из-за того, что они обе сейчас сидят слишком близко?

\- Да так... Просто мысли. - Эмити поворачивает голову так, чтобы смотреть прямо на лицо подруги. Она внимательно рассматривает его и благодарит лунный свет за существование. Проводит взглядом по каждому маленькому и такому незаметному шраму, замечает, что и людям свойственно акне, да черные точки в некоторых местах. Внимательнее всматривается в цвет глаз. Наверное до этого момента Эмити никогда не замечала насколько чудесен карий цвет. 

\- Ох... Ну, хорошо... - Луз замолкает. Она видит то, с каким интересом Эмити обводит глазами всё её лицо. Это немного неловко. Нет, не немного, а очень даже много. Но Луз старается игнорировать и это. Если Эмити хочет рассмотреть лицо, то вперёд, девушка не то, чтобы против... Луз хотела открыть рот и сказать ещё что-то, но ведьма быстро перебила её.

\- Луз, давай сыграем в правду или действие? Только на это раз выбери, пожалуйста, правду. - Иногда желание сделать какую-либо невозможную вещь может измучать тебя настолько, что ты всё-таки решишься её сделать. Эмити понимает, что слепо делает шаг вперёд и даже не знает, будет ли у неё долгий полёт в пропасть, а после болезненное приземление или же она вновь ощутит землю под ногами, да сможет спокойно выдохнуть.

\- А? - Нервный смешок и глупый вопрос срываются с губ. Луз убрала руку с плеча Эмити, но не отодвинулась, подруги всё ещё соприкасаются плечами. - Ладно, давай... - Возможно, Луз понимает к чему ведёт Эмити. Нет, она определённо точно понимает. И нервничает. Сильно нервничает. Но всё-таки смотрит на Эмити, не отводит взгляд, как пугливо делала сама ведьма раньше. А почему Эмити так делала? Потому что она не любит быть уязвимой, но с Луз иначе не получается. И каждое столкновение взглядов равняется осознанию своей слабости по отношению к этой прекрасной человеческой девочке.

\- Луз, правда или действие? - Эмити улыбается. Если девушка рядом достаточно внимательна, то она должна заметить малую долю измученности и грусти, что смешана в большинстве своем с глупой и слепой надеждой, да тихой радостью.

\- Правда. 

\- Ты влюблена в кого-либо? Если нет, то может тебе просто кто-то нравится? - Луз прикрывает глаза и отворачивается на несколько секунд. Лёгкая улыбка промелькнула на её лице. Так и знала. Луз знала это! Но нравится ли ей Эмити... Определенно точно она чувствуется себя иначе рядом с ведьмой... Чувствует лёгкость, необыкновенную лёгкость. И счастье. Много счастья. А нежность... О боже, неужели это и есть влюбленность... Она всегда знала, что рядом с Эмити всё несколько иначе, но... Она влюблена в Эмити. Луз Носеда действительно влюблена в Эмити Блайт.

\- Мне кажется, что я влюблена в одну ведьму... - Луз хотела широко, действительно широко улыбнуться, но вспомнила, что Эмити кто-то нравится... Возможно это и не Луз. Почему вообще Луз подумала о том, что Эмити тоже влюблена в неё? Что за наивность. Почему-то вместо счастья теперь ком в горле. Раньше Луз это всё не беспокоило, так почему сейчас она так боится за то, что её чувства не взаимны? Потому что она наконец-то сама смогла их принять, а не скрывать и игнорировать?

\- Да? Скажешь в которую, может я вас сведу? - Эмити смеётся. Ей весело. Потому что ведьма поняла, что её чувства взаимны и это... Это просто вау. А Луз поникла, потому что её мысли ушли в совсем другое направление. - Эй, всё хорошо? 

\- Эмити, я влюблена в тебя. И я только что осознала это... Если тебе нравится кто-то другой, то это нормально, пусть, я переживу и... - Ведьма не знает, что опять нашло на неё, словно вернулось то состояние суперсмелости и гиперуверенности с грома. Поэтому девушка перебивает подругу тем, что кладет свою руку на её прохладную щёку, что из-за этого прикосновения вмиг покраснела, и осторожно накрывает её губы своими.

Эмити много читала о поцелуях, она знала, что они приятны и трепетны, но девушка не понимала того, насколько сильны ощущения от такого простого действия... Первые несколько секунд Луз не отвечает и вообще не двигается, она в шоке, в сильном шоке. Девушка просто сидит и сильно упирается рукой в траву, чтобы не упасть. Она из-за нервов сильно сжимает её и случайно вырывает клочок земли с несчастной травой, но вскоре Луз закрывает глаза, разжимает руку и неспешно сминает губы Эмити. Поцелуй не длился долго, потому что вскоре обе начали сильно улыбаться и даже несколько раз ударились зубами. 

\- Вау... - Уши Луз полыхают, как и всё лицо ведьмы. 

\- Согласна, это просто вау... - Отвечает Луз на фразу Эмити, невольно слетевшую с губ. - Так мы... Теперь... Девушки? Нет, я имею ввиду, мы теперь встречаемся? - Эмити может только довольно кивнуть в ответ на это и поцеловать свою девушку в щёку, а после встать с травы и протянуть руку своей возлюбленной.

\- Пойдем в дом, мне кажется, что все нас заждались... - Луз берется за руку и поднимается. Она не может перестать смотреть на лицо Эмити. И ещё Луз не может перестать осознавать тот факт, что они с Эмити теперь... Пара! Они вместе! И все переживания, всё это позади! Вау... Да, это всё просто вау...

\- Да... Мне тоже кажется, что это так. - Эмити невольно вновь опускает голову вниз, а после замечает, что она всё ещё в толстовке девушки.

\- Ох, стой, уже конец дня, я должна отдать толстовку. - Ведьма хватается за края толстовки и уже начинает её стягивать, как тут же Луз останавливает девушку и накрывает своими ладонями руки Эмити.

\- Не нужно, оставь себе... Если хочешь конечно! - Наверное впервые в жизни Луз так много раз краснеет за один день. Нет, даже не за день, а всего за одну ночь.

\- Хочу. - В момент сказала Эмити и даже не успела пожалеть о своих словах. После девушка неловко улыбнулась.

\- Вот и хорошо. На самом деле мне очень нравится то, как ты выглядишь в моей толстовке... - Теперь Луз целует свою девушку в щеку, и после они возвращаются в дом, проходя мимо Хути, у которого на лице был восторг, а глаза были на мокром месте. Девушки предпочли игнорировать его... И то, что он всё видел. Но завтра, когда все уйдут, Луз точно получит от него целую кучу вопросов и пожеланий любви да счастья.

Когда девушки вернулись, то Уиллоу и Гас уже мирно спали на своих матрасах. Эмити и Луз тоже легли, но они обе не могли заснуть. Вот просто нет сна. Эмити несколько раз меняла положение, переворачиваясь с левого бока на правый и обратно, но всё бессмысленно, сна просто нет. Даже малейший намек на него отсутствует. И в очередной раз Эмити поворачивается и видит лицо Луз слишком близко к своему.

\- Луз! Напугала! - Эмити шепчет и немного отодвигается, но Луз вновь подвинула свой матрас ближе. Девушка подняла брови в удивлении, и в воздухе повис немой вопрос.

\- Прости, просто хочу быть поближе к тебе. - Эмити мягко улыбнулась, подняла одеяло и похлопала рукой по месту рядом с собой. Луз перебралась к девушке и уткнулась носом в её шею. Такие теплые, приятные объятия подарили сон и этим двоим, не сразу, конечно, но в любом случае в теплых объятиях любимого человека ты заснёшь гораздо быстрее, нежели чем одна.


End file.
